Story Time
by Princess-Dramatic
Summary: Stories are an escape. They take you away from reality. That’s what Gaara needs. He can’t take the reality… But she’s going to bring him back. Oneshot


**Story Time**

**[ONE SHOT]**

_Stories are an escape. They take you away from reality. That's what Gaara needs._

_He can't take the reality…_

_But she's going to bring him back._

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto. I also know this story is really short and sucks but I wrote it to piss off my Gaara loving friend BlackTattoo with the pairing so I might as well use it to piss off all other Gaara fangirls out there…**

-----------------------

His flame red hair fell in front of his ringed eyes, watching her. They were both 19, her a jounin, him the Kazekage of his village. She was returning from a mission, given to her by her boyfriend, the Hokage, Naruto. Her now long purple hair flicked around her as she turned and smiled at her team. She looked up briefly, catching his eye before he turned away, a light blush crossing his cheeks. She smiled and turned back to the three genin following her, explaining their next training time. Once she had done that she ran off, sprinting along the streets.

"Gaara?" a small voice said behind him. He tilted his head slightly to see a small child, who he was very familiar with.

"Taranee, what are you doing up here?"

"I could ask you the same question!" yelled a powerful voice behind the small girl. Temari stood over the small girl, hands on her hips staring down at her brother.

"Hello, Temari. How's Shikamaru?"

"Busy at work, and I have a mission in a few minutes. I know its short notice but can you watch Taranee?" she asked, placing her hands on the daughter in front of her. Her ocean blue eyes contrasting with her black hair in two piggy tails as she smiled at her uncle.

"Sure, I don't have anything to do," Gaara admitted, allowing Taranee to cuddle under his arm as she raced over.

"Except being Kazekage of our village!" Temari snapped. Gaara shrugged.

"I don't have anything IMPORTANT to do," Temari sighed and kissed her daughter on her head before leaving.

"Why don't you care about your village anymore?" Taranee asked.

"I do care, but it's complicated,"

"Tell me a story!" Taranee demanded, sounding exactly like Temari. Gaara smiled and nodded.

"Once upon a time, in a distant land, there was a young boy. He lived his life uncared for, but he was still kept hoping there was someone out there for him. One day he travelled with his team mates to another village and saw a beautiful princess."

"What did she look like?" Taranee asked, jumping around in excitement.

"She had short purple hair and snow white eyes," Taranee awed as Gaara continued. "He watched her go about her day, laughing with her friends, training with her team mates and returning to her family. He tried to talk to her but was always stopped by her guards."

"Then what did he do?"

"He snuck into her castle and left a letter on her bedside, telling her to meet him on the rooftop of the servant quarters. He waited for her for hours but she never turned up. He left the village broken hearted,"

"Did he ever return?"

"Yes, a couple of years later he returned to see her again. He was hurt to see that she was married to a strong but stupid man, now king of the village. He banished him, never allowing him to see the fair princess again."

"You're not very good at telling stories, Uncle Gaara!" Taranee complained, hopping down off the roof and running over to play with the kids in the field. Gaara stood up and turned to leave when he spotted her standing on the edge of the roof, watching him.

"Nice story, Gaara. It sounds familiar for some reason," she smiled and moved towards him. "Strong but stupid man, that wouldn't be Naruto now would it?" Gaara remained silent. "And the fair princess would be me right?" Gaara blushed as she was only centimetres from his face. She leaned over and kissed him, pulling him close. He responded instantly, holding her close, not wanting to let go. They broke apart and she wrapped her arms around his chest, hugging him.

"Maybe your story could have a happy ending now," she whispered into his chest.

"I think it will now, Hinata. It will,"


End file.
